Discontent Spirit
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: A story about a maiden who in a twist of fate get's sent into the 1st century of the JCAU, and is slowly turned from innocent, but discontent, human into the dreaded queen of the dead. In the process she "befriends" a group of unlikely creatures. However, not is all that it looks to be...
1. Beginning of the end

_Disclaimer: Jackie chan adventures does not belong to me, and I don't intend to profit from this. Just to let you all know, this has next to nothing to do with the main characters. So don't complain that they're not here, and use your review for constructive criticism, please._

**Discontented Spirit: Chapter 1**

Merrill Lynch was always discontent. She could never decide on whether mother was right, or father was right. Mother always said "The Lord is watching over us, so don't do anything stupid, because there's always someone watching." Father always said "Don't listen to her, she just says those things to make you behave. Kind of like Santa!" These were a only the tip of the iceberg, as people would always be conflicting on what they've said. From then on, she always needed absolute proof in order to believe something. This lack of spiritual contentment-among other things-is what led to the events that will follow.

* * *

It was an unusually foggy evening in San Fransisco, to the point where you can barely make out anything across the street. 20 year old Merrill was returning home from a semi-formal party at her friend's house. She was wearing a teal dress that went down past her knees. She also had emerald green eyes and short copper hair.

She walked to a crosswalk, and seeing that the sign said that it was okay to cross, obliged. She was no further than halfway across when, almost out of nowhere, a large pickup truck came barreling towards her. She had barely enough time to process what happened before everything went to black.

Stars, nothing but stars. She felt like she'd be falling for eternity with these stars. Then she saw fire, then blue. Blue fire? She started feeling wind and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Over 2000 years before the Chans met Shen Du, on the coast of what's now called Beijing, a fisherman in gray-blue scrubs was reeling in his catch, when he felt a strange, spine chilling feeling. He looked around by instinct, and saw something shining in the sky. It was blue and fiery like a wisp, and as it got closer, he realized it was in the shape of a maiden. He had ran up to the nearby village to spread the news, "There's something in the sky! Look at the sky!" That they did, and had a similar reaction. By the time the story reached the emperor, she had fell into the sea.

The emperor was calmly sipping his tea at a meeting with his generals when he heard about the falling maiden. He immediately thought it was another one of those demon's schemes to suede him away from this palace, so they could assassinate him in the open. He refused to leave the safety of his home and ordered one of his generals to imprison the girl, should she ever reach land.

* * *

Amy had woken up in a cold cage, still confused as to what just happened. "_Let's see, I was walking home, I crossed the street, I heard a noise, and I fell asleep._"she thought. She was still contemplating what had just happened, when she heard a loud bump. She then began assessing her current situation.

Thinking more clearly, she noticed more details about her surroundings. First, there was some pieces of paper with symbols on them tied around the bars of her cage, and when she tried touching them, they hurt. Second, she was in a wooden carriage with four men, who were wearing what appeared to be Buddhist monk's robes. Also, her clothes were now white instead of their original teal. The last thing she could immediately realize was that her hair had grown down to her hip and it was very messy like it was in water. "_Was I in water? Where am I? Who the hell are these guys?_" she silently asked herself.

Noticing that the girl was awake, one of the monks had spoken up "Sorry, spirit maiden, we can't let you go. The emperor commands it until you are proven innocent." She looked confused, understandable since 1. she was just called "spirit maiden" and 2. the monk spoke in Chinese, yet she somehow understood him perfectly. "What did I do?" Merrill asked. Another monk responded with "The emperor believes you have something to do with these demons that have been plaguing the country. Until we find out who you are and what you're doing here, we have to keep you in this cage, spirit."

"Demons? Who are they?" our protagonist asked, still confused as to what was going on. All that she could tell was that she had fallen unconscious on the street, and then got transported somehow into the 1st century. "The Demon Sorcerers are the most recent threat to the entirety of China! Everyone knows that." the third monk pointed out. "Well I'm new here. So, could you now please explain to me as to why you keep calling me 'spirit'." she spoke, thinking that as long as she was going to be stuck here, she might as well get some answers. "You aren't aware? You're a _Yaoling_, a spirit. The fact that those sutras hurt you is proof." the first monk answered to a shocked and confused Merrill.

They finally arrived at a sort of fortress, with a watchtower at each of it's four corners. The monks were escorted out of the carriage by a pair of large men in heavy armor, and for some reason, Merrill felt she could take them on, beat them even. They looked at her with faces full of confusion and disgust. Suddenly, the larger one asked "What's your name, spirit?" She didn't want to give him her real name, and then thought about that one time she was messing around on a translator website. When she entered her name, Merrill Lynch, it translated into "Mei Lin". She then answered him "Mei Lin." Nodding to each other, the large guards picked up her cage and began carrying her into the fortress.

* * *

AN:_ I did some editing to make the story a little bit more tolerable. I also corrected a few mistakes here or there. Please post your thoughts in a review._


	2. A new quest

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan adventures or anything referenced in this story,and I do not intend to profit from this story either. If you have any advice for my story or writing style, please post it in a review._

**Discontent Spirit: Chapter 2**

Merrill and the guards began entering the fortress. The inside was made of dark gray stones and covered with sutras, supposedly to keep it's inhabitants from escaping. They went down a long corridor into a cell block that was full of strange creatures and humans. When they reached the end of the block, Merrill had been released into a cold cell.

The warden then ordered the two guards to search "Mei Lin" for any magic items or weapons. The fools attempted to, but were foiled by a good, hard, b**ch-slap, courtesy of our heroine. The warden studied her behavior, and then ordered some passer-by guards to go and bring two female monks to the scene, so they could search her. Later the other guards came back with a pair of women in monk's robes. "_I didn't know there were female monks in Buddhism._" Merrill pondered.

After the search, they began questioning her.

"Who are you?" said the first monk, or was it nun?

"Mei Lin." Merrill lied, but it worked, since it technically _was_ her name in Chinese.

"Where did you come from?"

"Very far west, further than the Monkey king went."

"What are your connections to the Demon Sorcerers?"

"I don't know them personally. I just heard that they were dangerous."

"What type of spirit are you?"

"I have no idea, but I'm not from here."

Merrill was getting questioned for what felt like days, but eventually the monks(or nuns) decided that she was innocent. They carefully brought her outside, making sure that she doesn't do anything "funny". When they reached outside the walls, the one monk-nun spoke "May you find rest in the afterlife." and bowed before re-entering the fortress.

* * *

Merrill was now free to roam China now, but with the white modern style dress, it may be a bit of a problem. She decided to get some more traditional clothes, and searched for ways to receive them. A village nearby had been fast asleep by the time she reached them, and she noticed a beautiful traditional green dress with a golden floral pattern embroidered in. It was merely hanging out to dry on a clothesline, and yet it radiated with beauty. Merrill couldn't control herself, she took both the dress and some under garments and ran into a shed close-by to change. Although she had no mirror to look into, she could feel that the dress fit her perfectly. She looked down at her new wardrobe and saw that the dress had turned white and the pattern was filled in by a sapphire blue, but it seemed even more beautiful now. She loved the new outfit and ditched her old dress on the clothesline.

She began wandering the countryside, not feeling tired or hungry for what felt like an eternity. She didn't even feel like she was walking anymore. Merrill was following a trail in a forest of bamboo, when a man wearing a hood approached her shouting "Give me all your gold or I'll kill you!" Merrill didn't feel much fear, and certainly showed it to the stupid thief. This infuriated the man, and he lunged at her, knife ready. Merrill then thrust her arm up in self defense, and the man was sent flying into a tree. Merrill was confused, thinking "_Did I just do that?_" The man stood back up and began begging "Please don't kill me! I have a son!" She then allowed him to run for his life, but not before giving him an angry look.

She looked down at her feet, and noticed that she was floating two or three inches off the ground. "_They did call me a spirit, right? From what I'm seeing here, they weren't lying._" Merrill wondered, "_If I can send a guy flying into a tree and float, what else can I do?_" She decided to try and find out her new powers, first by testing her strength. She walked, er, floated towards a large boulder at the end of the trail. She then managed to pick it up with a little bit of difficulty, but _definitely_ better than a human could. She put it back and tried to see if she had anything else, finding out that she has a little bit of control of the nearby temperature. She made it colder than normal for comfort, and went her merry way.

Merrill was considering what to do, since she was now dead and bored. Traveling down the stone path, she walked into a large town with large buildings at the center. It reminded her of that one story, oh what was it? Ah, yes, Journey to the West. "_That's it! I'll go on an adventure! But with whom? There's no-one here that looks like a Monkey king or Tripitaka around here._" Figuring out what to do, she set off to find a subject to center her "adventure" on. She then thought about the tale of Kaguya-hime, where the princess asked for five impossible things from some princes. They were the stone begging bowl of the Buddha, a jeweled branch from the island of Horai, the cowry treasure born from the swallows, the robe of the Chinese fire-rat, and a colored jewel from a dragon's neck. "_Heh, let's see how those moon-people like it when I rush in with the five impossible tasks completed. I bet it'll be even funnier when they see the person who has done all the stuff the previous suitors of their princess could never do was done by an undead __woman__!_" she giggled with glee. Now, all she had to do was find some "partners in crime" for entertainment, and gain a title. Since the latter was much easier, she decided to do it first.

* * *

Much later on, she was beginning to feel drawn towards a location, a cemetery to be exact. She felt at home there, like she was with loved ones. She was still bored and looking for a title, so she thought about how a cemetery could help. "_Maybe if I do something out of the ordinary in here, I'll get a title._" She thought long and hard, until she finally had an idea. She thought back to her classes in high-school, more specifically, her singing classes. She was at the top of her class for her impressive soprano. She decided that "The Singing Spirit" was a decent title, and began singing a song she heard a while ago.

* * *

Something was happening in the underworld, something strange. Spirits of the blessed and the damned were disappearing left and right. They were saying that they were being called by their "Queen". The Immortals were getting worried, this could be bad. The Immortal actor was theorizing that it was a demon's fault, but the other's weren't so sure. This "Queen" seemed like no demon, as there was no such thing as a "Death Demon". They decided to half-heartedly investigate the mortal realm, as it was the only place the spirits could've gone. They began searching for Necromancers or Yaoling that could have done anything of the sort, but found nothing. The "Queen of the missing dead" is apparently more slippery than they thought.

* * *

AN: _I edited this part to make it more tolerable, as well as fix some errors here or there.__Now you may ask "Why is she taking this so well?" Well, Merrill is now a spirit, and therefor, has different feelings about herself than a human would. For example, if a human found out that they were dead and in another universe and time, they would probably panic or go insane. But if a spirit found out the same thing, they'd probably act a whole lot calmer than a human would. After all, you can't hurt something that's already dead, can you?_


	3. Going shopping, Yaoling style

_Jackie Chan adventures and all other reference materials belong to their respective owners, not me. I don't intend to profit from this little story, so please don't sue me. If you have any suggestions or anything of the like to tell me, please place down a review._

**Discontent Spirit: Chapter 3**

Merrill sang, describing what she believed to be true, that is, in Chinese. What she really said was

"_Tearful was the day, the woman in green has died._

_A fool's mistake took her life, and will be punished._

_I now stand here, reflecting on my past._

_The Sapphire Queen shall be avenged._"

She honestly just came up with "The Sapphire Queen" just moments before, as it was her favorite color. She sang with her eye's closed, singing about her life the entire time.

* * *

Back in the underworld, they've managed figure out how many souls went missing, a grand total of 20. It wasn't considered that big of a deal at first because 20 out of billions of dead isn't much. However, when they heard of a certain "blue girl falling from the sky", they deduced the obvious. "It must've been her!" one of the Immortals spoke. He had green robes on and a long gray mustache, and was holding an iron crutch. "Don't be so hasty, it may have simply been those Demons causing a ruckus again." the Immortal woman said. "To see whether or not this is true, we must investigate harder." said the Immortal of indeterminate gender.

* * *

As Mei sang, strange happenings were unfolding. She didn't notice them until she opened her eyes. There were 20 skeletal figures standing in front of her, bowing. She didn't know how to react, she simply stood there, shocked. The skeletons were all apparently male, save for two, and were in scraps of their burial shrouds. Their eyes were also glowing with a sapphire blue flame.

* * *

Not far from the "action" was a small gathering of creatures. One was a dark gray bat, the second was a turquoise blue snake, and the third was a white rabbit. All of these creatures shared one feature, glowing red eyes. Unbeknown to her, these were three of the eight Demon Sorcerers, Hsi Wu the sky demon, Bai Tsa the water demon, and Tso Lan the moon demon, in that order.

They were in their animal forms, to prevent anyone from noticing them. They were simply investigating some strange chi fluctuations before discovering Mei Lin, singing peacefully in a small cemetery. "Is this it? Some human singing in a strange location?" Bai spoke out. She did not appreciate the fact that she had been dragged from her undersea home just to watch some silly girl sing. "Calm down, it's not like she's raising the dead." Tso Lan said. "Uh, Tso..." Hsi Wu interrupted, pointing his wing at the scene unfolding.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Bai shouted, nearly gaining the attention of the skeletons and their "Queen".

"I believe she's raising the dead. Hey, didn't we make a bet about necromancy? I believe you two owe me some money." Hsi Wu pointed out. They decided to keep to the shadows until the woman shooed away her "subjects".

* * *

Mei stood there for a moment before speaking up "Who are you? And why are you out of your graves?"

One of the skeletons answered her "We are your humble servants, my queen. Your wish is our command."

"If that's true then I'll need proof. Go and look for a worthy crown, since every queen needs one. If you fail, then I'll know that I'm not your queen."

"Of course we'll find you a crown, you have my word, our most beautiful Sapphire Queen."

With that, not only did Mei get an official title, but new and loyal subjects to rule over. Oh, but she didn't know exactly _how_ loyal they'd be. What would happen next surprised her, the Demon Sorcerers, and the current royalty of China.

* * *

The Demon Sorcerers decided to call for a meeting to see if any of their other siblings knew of how to deal with a necromancer. To keep themselves from suspicion, they went into their human forms and made it look like a family reunion. There were even some dishes on the table, all of which Po Kong, the mountain demon, was devouring.

On the west side of the table sat three men. One had long hair tied in a topknot and wore a set of purple and red robes, the second had a wide mouth and was wearing blue-gray and purple robes, the last resembled a frog and was wearing a set of green robes. On the east side there were another three men. The first had long hair tied into a low ponytail like Valmont's and was wearing a black and blue sorcerer's robe, the man sitting next to him looked Greek and was wearing the appropriate armor, and the last one was somewhat large in build and was wearing a Chinese warrior's outfit. On the end's of the table were two women. The one on the north had long black hair that was surprisingly curly, and wore a blue dress. The one sitting at the south barely resembled a woman at all, since her assets were buried in fat. These were the demon's human forms; Tso Lan, Hsi Wu, Xiao Fung, Shen Du, Tchang Zu, Dai Gui, Bai Tsa, and Po Kong.

They were recently getting to the point of the meeting after a couple hours of insulting each-other, and were already tired. "So, you three say that there's a necromancer in China, and has been referring to herself as "The Sapphire Queen", and you called us up here, why?" Shen Du asked, with a disinterested expression.

Hsi Wu responded "She raised 20 dead souls, got them to call her a queen, and did it by _singing_. Not an actual spell, since she didn't have a magic item or potion anywhere near her. I believe it's a natural ability contained within her chi, like our powers."

"So, your saying that she's like us? You did say she was human."

"I said she _looked_ human, I only saw her at a distance. She may just be in human form, like us at the moment."

"Last time I checked, there's no such thing as a 'death demon.'" Xiao Fung said, and he was right.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to investigate further, now would it? Besides, if she's willing, she'd make a very powerful ally." Hsi Wu finished.

* * *

A few hours after their uprising, the ghouls had found what they'd been seeking. The Emperor's palace was quite a sight to behold, yet, the ghouls didn't care. Mei had followed them to the large building and was busy admiring the architecture when the ghouls began knocking.

They had frightened the city guards away with their mere appearance, so they got into the capital city easily. They then began walking towards the palace, but Mei knew that there were a lot more guards in there. "Hey, could you guys be a little bit more stealthy? I don't mean to offend you, but I don't think you guys can beat the palace guard."

"Do not worry, your Majesty. We will retrieve your crown even if it means we accept some, *ahem*, 'new recruits.'"

This worried Mei, she didn't understand, and didn't want to understand what the skeletal soldier meant by "new recruits". She let them carry on as they frightened a pair of doorway guards away from the scene. Too bad, those two would be fatally punished for abandoning their posts. The ghouls entered the palace without much resistance, since most of the staff was sleeping on this moonlit night. The skeletal soldiers obeyed their queen's orders as best they could, knocking any passers by unconscious to prevent the alarm from being set off.

This changed when they reached the Emperor's bedroom floor. There were guards _everywhere_ and there was no room to sneak through for either Mei Lin or her ghoulish servants. There was only one choice, "Do your queen a favor, and do not kill the Emperor or any of his family. The last thing I need is an entire army going against me just because I wanted a crown. If you must, kill the guards, but spare the royals." Mei Ling made it _very_ clear to her servants. The response was a simultaneous "Yes, my Queen." from the skeletons before they rushed into battle.

The ghouls at first seemed like they were losing, but the idea of failing their fair queen was something they couldn't bare. They were slashing their skeletal hands, which seemed to have been sharpened, at the guards. The guards were horrified of these monsters, but defended their Emperor's room with zeal. It became a 50-50 fight, until Mei began to sing. She didn't know why, she just did, like it was an instinct. The recently dead guards began picking themselves up, they then bowed to their new queen, asking "What is your request, our most beautiful Sapphire Queen?"

"Help your comrades while I retrieve my prize." Mei ordered. She then began searching the rooms to see where the Emperor and his wife slept, while the guards and the ghouls were duking it out in the hallway. After accidentally giving the six-year-old prince nightmares for life, she finally found the master bedroom. It was incredibly elegant, with red walls and a rich purple carpet. At the center was the bed, with the Emperor and Empress laying within it. Needless to say, they weren't sleeping soundly.

"What are you?! How dare you enter my bedroom without invitation!" the Emperor shouted, clearly more enraged at the fact that someone broke in to his room and didn't ask, instead of frightened by the fact that a female..thing got past his dozens of guards.

His wife on the other hand, was appropriately terrified, shown by the shaking and weeping she was doing. "I'm just here to retrieve a little trinket, your wife's crown to be exact. You hand it over and I'll leave your palace and never return. Don't, and I'll take it by force." the Sapphire Queen replied to the furious Emperor. This only angered him more, "How dare you break into my home and demand a reward, you foul beast!"

Mei was just about to retort when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked to her left, and saw a woman. She was pale as death, had long wavy black hair reaching past her hips, and had black eyes with sapphire blue irises that had a soft glow, kind of like a piece of metal taken out of a forge a minute or two ago. The most daunting thing about her was, she was wearing the same white dress with the gold-lined floral pattern filled in with sapphire blue as Mei Lin was.

That's when Mei realized it, she was looking into a mirror.

"I'm not foul, I'm actually very pretty. I'm the beautiful Sapphire Queen, Mei Lin, the girl who fell from the sky. I'm royalty to the dead, so hand over the crown." Mei said, at first having a very giggly tone that changed into serious at the beginning of the last sentence.

That's when the Emperor gave up. If it meant he wouldn't have to deal with a demonic lunatic, then he could spare a fancy headpiece. He calmly walked over to his wife's vanity, and opened a drawer. He pulled from it, a beautiful Chinese crown that was decorated with gold flowers and leaves as well as red gems. He handed it over the the strange being while saying in a venomous tone "I swear, if you return, I will make sure that my army hunts you down, and they will kill you."

Mei replied in a mocking tone with "Can't kill something that's already dead, _your Highness_."

She then placed the crown on her head, and the jewels turned from vibrant rubies to sparkling sapphires. She decided to get herself a few new dresses while she was at it. She then left the room, satisfied with her army's loyalty, her new accessory, and some lovely new dresses. She then ordered the ghouls and their "new recruits" to leave without any more casualties. They quickly fled the scene, leaving behind an enraged Emperor and his terrified family.

* * *

"**She did **_**what**_**?!**" The fire demon bellowed. This was his first message in the morning, and he clearly wasn't expecting to be told that a spirit and her loyal group of ghouls had successfully raided the imperial palace, just to fetch the Empress's crown and some royal cloth. He and his siblings had been planning to run in and kill the Emperor and end his bloodline to take over China for decades, and some mysterious spirit that apparently can raise the dead just rushes in and _doesn't_ take over. No, she had the chance, but she instead just goes in for a new wardrobe instead of domination over China. The sheer audacity of it made Shen Du's blood boil with rage.

"It amazes me too, brother! I have no idea why she didn't accept the opportunity right there, either." Hsi Wu spoke, being the one who always relays messages between his siblings. They were both in their demon forms, but they looked noticeably younger than they were in modern times. In fact, they were probably no older than 20 demon years at the time. They were at Shen Du's place, an old fortress that's been abandoned for some time. They continued their discussion;

"So, what kind of action do you suggest we take?" Hsi Wu asked.

"I say we need to team up with this 'Sapphire Queen' to invade the palace a second time, but with _many_ more casualties." Shen Du said, giving an evil grin.

* * *

Mei and her now 50 servants were looking for a worthy abode, since they couldn't just take over the imperial palace again. They eventually stumbled upon an ancient looking 5-story pagoda. Mei thought "_It could definitely use some repairs, but it'll work for now._" She then ordered her servants to fix up the building and gather some furniture for it. It didn't take long before they were done with the more important repairs and gotten some of the more essential furniture in. there was only one problem, where were the servants going to stay? She asked the ghouls and they responded with "We need to return to our world soon, so we will rest under the building. If you need anything in the world, call upon us, and we'll answer. Farewell, your most majestic Highness." After that the ghouls disappeared under the building, leaving Mei alone with her thoughts. "_This isn't exactly what I was planning for, but it's good enough._"

* * *

Back in the underworld, the spirits had returned. The Jade Emperor had then _ordered_ the eight Immortals to investigate, since the spirits replied to the questions of "Where did you go? What did you do?" with "We returned to the earth. We also brought our new queen to the human Emperor's home to retrieve her crown." Now it's gotten just a little bit personal, this "Sapphire Queen" was obviously mocking the Jade Emperor by first assuming a similar title, and then attacking his descendants for a mere crown. The Immortals also took this very seriously, since their was 20 spirits missing before, and 50 returned, all saying that they were serving their "queen". Now Mei's been called a serious threat, almost as serious as the Demon Sorcerers even.

* * *

AN: _I decided to edit this into a more tolerable form, as well as fix a few errors here or there._


	4. A Dreaded Meeting

_Jackie Chan Adventures and any other referenced materials belong to their respective owners, not me. I don't intend to profit from this story in any way, so please don't sue me. Also, if you have any suggestions for my writing style, please put it in a review. Oh, and I'll be making a few changes to how I set up my story, since my scene changes didn't copy onto this site. Thanks for reading!_

**Discontent Spirit: Chapter 4**

Today, Mei's quest for some "accomplices" for the adventure of the century has begun*. She began her search by heading into a "forbidden" area. Due to Mei's memories of her previous life, she knew that mythical creatures are more likely to live in "forbidden" areas. This is probably because it keeps humans away, that is, if the creatures aren't the reason the place's forbidden in the first place.

She continued past the many warning signs, and stumbled upon a small river. Mei didn't notice it, but a certain water demon was watching her from below the surface. Bai Tsa was assigned to watch Mei's movements whenever she was near a large enough body of water, so this could be expected. Mei simply began looking for a large branch to cross the river with, until it hit her. "_Stupid me! I can fly._"

Mei easily sailed across the water without so much as a drop on her. As Mei left on the other side of the river, Bai managed to get a closer look at her from behind. All Bai could see was that Mei could float, had _really_ pale skin, and wore a Chinese empress's crown. Despite the water demon's silence, Mei still caught on to her.

"So, you've been spying on me? How nice, I was wondering when I'd start getting people's attention." Mei said with a smirk, turning towards Bai Tsa. Bai was genuinely shocked, nobody has ever found out about Bai Tsa spying on them until it was too late, not before. "Who are you?" Bai simply asked, not letting her guard down. "I'm The Sapphire Queen, but you may call me Mei Lin, since you aren't a mere ghoul or human."

Bai Tsa first thought to lie, but it'd be useless. If this maiden could discover the water demon spying on her, then why couldn't she detect liars? "I am the water demoness, Bai Tsa. I would like to ask you some questions regarding your recent 'invasion' of the Emperor's palace." Mei didn't think of the encounter with the Emperor as an "invasion", but rather an introduction into the world of folklore and history. "Well, I wouldn't call it an 'invasion', but I'll answer your questions."

"Very well then, here's the first question. Why did you enter the Emperor's palace?" Bai asked.

"I wanted to test my new servants, so I instructed them to bring me a crown. They did call me a queen, after all." Mei casually responded.

"They certainly seemed to succeed. Another question, why didn't you destroy the royal family and take over China when you had the chance?"

"I would rather not have the humans seal me away just because I wanted a stupid little crown. Besides, I'm not the kind of person to go for so much power. I'll settle with a small army of servants and a decent sized pagoda, thank you."

This infuriated Bai Tsa, but she kept it under control. "I see, so you wouldn't mind helping someone else do so?"

"I don't really want to be part of a great war or anything, no offense. I'm just looking for someone to help me with my quest."

"You have a quest?"

"My quest to entertain myself for the rest of my afterlife. To be more specific, I want to obtain a certain five mystical objects. Namely they are the stone begging bowl of the Buddha, the robe of the Chinese fire rat, a jeweled branch from the island of Horai, the cowry treasure born from the swallows, and a colored jewel from a dragon's neck."

Bai was surprised again by this newcomer. Not only did this conversation reveal that this person wasn't as foolish as she seemed, but it allowed Bai Tsa to get a better look at Mei. Bai had then realized that Mei was a yaoling, not only that, but a fairly powerful one. The strange eyes, cold aura, and effective necromancy proved this. What still puzzled Bai was that the yaoling didn't look Chinese at all. Instead, Mei resembled a woman from the west, where modern times call Europe.

"One last question. If you're a yaoling, why don't you look Chinese?"

"Well, I know I'm not Chinese, in fact I'm descended from people from Europe. As you'd probably know, it's far in the west. The place I was born in is even further west."

Another confusion-inducing line from the yaoling. Bai simply shot Mei a confused look, letting Mei know that it was time to explain.

"The 'further west' place I'm talking about hasn't been established as an official country yet. So until it does, I suggest we simply call it 'The New World', since that's what my parents called it before I died."

Bai was still confused, but at least she knew that the yaoling was friendly, and likely didn't care much about humans. Now all Bai Tsa had to do was convince the yaoling to join the Demon Sorcerers, so the others would owe Bai. Yes, those guys made a bet; the one who recruits the necromancer gets a free favor from each of their siblings.

"Okay, since this little interview is over, how about me and my siblings help you on your quest? While we can't go anywhere near the Buddha, we can help you fetch he other artifacts."

"Okay, as long as we don't do anything _too_ nasty. I don't want to give those moon-people a reason to seal me away just because I wanted to show off."

"That depends on your definition of 'nasty'."

"I have my morals. I don't abuse or kill children, servants, innocents, or anyone who doesn't deserve it. And I won't tolerate those who do."

Bai Tsa didn't actually expect this response, normally yaoling could care less about human life. "_I guess the more powerful they are, the more memories of their humanity stay._" She didn't think this was a bad thing either. It gave Bai a list of things to avoid doing in Mei's presence, since getting on the bad side of someone with not even a life to lose, nevertheless practiced necromancy, is a _really_ bad idea.

Mei and Bai continued getting to know each other, mostly things that would benefit the alliance between The Sapphire "Kingdom" and The Demon Sorcerers. Those things included how to keep the demons from killing each other(mainly by distracting them with jokes that insult religious figures and Chinese royalty), how to maintain a pagoda, and how to keep other supernatural creatures away from your property(because they'll either kill your servants or steal from you).

* * *

The Eight Immortals managed to get an image of Mei Ling after some work. It showed her meeting and conversing with Bai Tsa, the dreaded demoness of water. The immortal philosopher was the least surprised, as he expected the Demon Sorcerers to make their move at some point. Their faces changed from shock to relief when they heard of the yaoling's motives and morals. "A quest to relieve boredom? This spirit is very strange indeed. At least she doesn't appear to find the current Emperor a tyrant, and has kept a bit of her humanity."

The immortal of the sword spoke up "While that is true, how do we keep this naive spirit away from those demons? If only we could warn her about them." That's the point when the philosopher had an idea, "How about this? We let the demons have a short rule, just long enough to get this yaoling see how evil they truly are. When she realizes her mistake, she'll come to us for help. And when that happens, she will become a very good ally. Who knows? Maybe she'll get onto the Jade Emperor's good side."

The other Immortals couldn't come up with any other ideas, so they went with that one. Now all they had to do was wait, and hope she doesn't pull a Face-Heel turn*.

* * *

Mei came up with a new name for her home, The Sapphire Tower. It was a good name, simple but effective. She had just gotten the last of the renovations done and looked back at her servant's work.

Now the old pagoda had turned into a very lovely tower, with sapphire blue roof tiles, pure white walls, and dark wood flooring. It now had one master bedroom, ten guest-rooms(since she expected her new allies to visit at some point, and possibly more), a simple kitchen and pantry, and a few storage rooms and parlors. There were many empty spaces, since it was a big tower.

Bai Tsa was also admiring the ghoul's handiwork, and was feeling a little bit jealous of her new "friend's" abode. "Jealous Bai? Maybe I can get some servants to fix up your home?" Mei Lin said, wanting to get on her powerful new "friend's" good side.

Bai has yet to tell her family about Mei Lin, and wasn't going to for a bit. Why let your dumb brothers scare away a new "friend" right after you just got to know one-another?

Anyways, those two were busy trying to find out what to do about the basement of the Estate. Since the basement was to house the servant's corpses, Mei wanted to build a sort of morgue-like system, so the ghouls could take up little space and keep track of where they were going. Bai was thinking that they should just dig the pit deeper and install some stairs and cots, since those servants weren't even alive.

Unlike Bai Tsa, Mei Ling had respect for the dead, and didn't want them to simply rot in a stinking hole. That, in her eyes, was abusing her subjects, and not queenly behavior. Since it wasn't Bai's job to judge, Mei built the system. It was closer to a bunker than a morgue, actually. It was filled with bunk-beds and Mei put numbers on them so the servants could find their beds. In total, there were 150 beds, more than enough to fit her current forces.

The ghouls definitely appreciated their queen's efforts, and graciously accepted their new quarters. It was at the end of the day, however, no-one there was all that fatigued. This made sense though, since Mei is dead and therefor, doesn't need sleep, and Bai woke up an hour before she met Mei*. Mei didn't know what to do, since all of the ghouls went to rest in their new quarters, so she suggested something to pass the time. "Hey, you have siblings, right? How about you introduce me to them?"

Bai, for understandable reasons, didn't want to immediately bring her brothers and sister into this. However, they _did_ owe her now. "Fine, but it won't be so easy. You see, they live rather far from each-other, and it will take a while to meet them all."

"That's okay, we'll meet them when we can."

* * *

The Sapphire Queen and the Demon Sorceress of Water had been traveling to the home of the nearest Demon Sorcerer, Tso Lan. He lived on a decent sized peninsula that was connected to China, this peninsula would later be referred to as Korea. In Bai Tsa's eyes, he was probably the best one to introduce Mei to first.

The order Bai would put her siblings in for meetings would be:

1. Tso Lan, since he is the most polite one of the group, and most likely to not overwhelm the new ally.

2. Xiao Fung, since he is fairly calm compared to the others.

3. Hsi Wu, because he's too small and meek to be overly intimidating.

4. Po Kong, as she doesn't like the taste of humans that have been dead for too long, and is otherwise fairly civil towards other magic-based creatures.

5. Dai Gui, as long as the dead isn't buried in his land, he's fine with the undead.

6. Tchang Zu, because his philosophy is basically "A dead human's a good human".

However, Bai Tsa would _never_ want to let Mei anywhere near Shen Du. Why? Because he:

1. Doesn't care about his victim's age or condition

2. He wants to conquer all of China

3. He abuses _all_ of his underlings, with the exception of his weaker siblings.

4. He kills people in fits of rage often.

5. And last but not least, he doesn't care if his new ally has a moral code, he'll break it like no tomorrow, even if they're in the same room as him.

Anyways, the two non-human women had finally found the home of Tso Lan. It was an abandoned temple in the middle of a bamboo forest, and it seemed to be centered on worshiping the moon. Mei couldn't wait to see what Bai Tsa would call a brother, and from her experience, supernatural creatures don't seem to follow the rules of genetics.

They walked to the archway, and Bai began an incantation. In minutes, the doors to the old temple began to open...

* * *

AN:_ Sorry to end in a cliffhanger, but I know that at this point, there's not that many people paying attention. I've decided to do some editing on this story to make it more tolerable, as well as fix some mistakes. _

_* If you don't know what I mean, read chapter two again._

_* TV Tropes language for switching from good to bad, or in this case, neutral to really evil._

_Please rate and review._


End file.
